Haptic feedback can be generated by a device and sensed by kinesthetic receptors to allow a user of the device to perceive forces such as inertia and acceleration. Typically, this kind of haptic feedback is created by applying a force to the body through a physical interface which is grounded to a wall or desk. Also known as “tethered” interfaces, such devices are limited in their range, mobility, and ultimately usability because of their reliance on being coupled to an external structure.